dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Macha (Cat)
Yes, I am aware that Maha is Macha but we shall keep the pages separate because Maha appears in SIGN mostly, and Macha appears in the Games. Kulaguy 14:31, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Maha is just the Japanese transliteration of the name though. If it had appeared in writing in the official translation it would have been shown to be Macha in .hack//Sign as well. While a separate page for the "Maha" version of Macha is good, shouldn't there at least be a note of this? It just seems to be like calling Silver Knight "Ginkan" or Crim "Kurimu". Maha 11:11, 7 March 2006 (UTC) A note of what? If you mean linking Macha to Maha and then Maha to Macha, yes, that's fine. Kulaguy 00:31, 8 March 2006 (UTC) SIGN Macha is called "Maha" in AI Buster 2. Is that good enough?--OtakuD50 03:38, 8 March 2006 (UTC) I haven't gotten to the bookstore to pick it up yet. Well, since that would be the first time the name is spelled out in English official I have no case or complaint against the article. I apologize then. --Maha 10:28, 9 March 2006 (EST) Personally, I think it's too confusing to have the two pages seperate. I agree that a seperate Mia page is probably necessary. But I don't see the reason for Maha and Macha to be seperate. It'd make things a bit easier to manage. --CRtwenty 05:33, 1 June 2006 (UTC) "Pilots"? It looked more like she was captive to me... Also, when do we learn her gender? - Kuukai2 04:27, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Hrm, well you can change it if you want... but I always saw Maha as female... I mean her other two forms are female, why wouldn't this one? --CRtwenty 06:31, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::I also believe she's a captive but it was in CC Corp's wallpapers, though there was also one fo Kite and Balmung losing against Cubia. And her gender is presumably female. Why? In SIGN, when Maha is Data Drained, she lets out a female scream in the Japanese audio. It was removed in the English audio. Also, she is quite feminisitic. I mean, her voice, her title (Though Endrance ruins that), what she transforms into (Macha) and what attacks her transformation use. Kulaguy :::I always thought Maha was male. As for Maha's girly scream, that can be attributed to his very petite body; a mans scream just wouldn't sound right from Maha. Maha doesn't act feminisitic, but rather innocent/child like, as well as felineistic(cat like). Aside from the cat head & tail, Maha has a humanoid body, even has 5 fingers per hand(no paws), so his male build and lack of breasts suggest he's male. He is also wearing male pilgrim clothes and a wizard's hat(not witches). Maha also bows quite gentlemanly, with one hand behind his back, the other swinging past his body, while crouching downward; he does not curtsey. I would like to change the gender to Male, but if not that than at least N/A or Unknown; anyone disagree? --Kihaku-Shin 13:19, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Macha and Mia are both female, and with a title like "The Temptress" you'd expect Maha would follow. (Though Endrance doesn't follow that). It really doesn't matter imo. But I see no reason to change it. --CRtwenty 15:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :::::How about the fact that it is wrong, is that not reason enough? Atleast say it, since he's a computer program.24.123.188.12 14:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I guess we should refer to Aura and Zefie as "Its" too then? --CRtwenty 15:50, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Another name debate If Macha is the official English name, where exactly does it say that? Kulaguy 02:19, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :The subtitles on the SIGN DVDs. - Kuukai2 02:26, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::And QUARANTINE--Biccy 02:34, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::We're only talking about the name of the cat form. I don't think it's said in Vol.4, unless it's one of the SIGN quotes or something... - Kuukai2 02:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::In the dungeon where you revive Mia, when Macha first (?) appears in front of Kite and Elk, Kite says "Macha?". I think that's the only time cat!Macha's name is mentioned in the game, though.--Biccy 04:15, 8 March 2007 (UTC)